Smoke Grenade
:For the Smoke Grenade featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Willy Pete. Smoke grenades are used in the ''Call of Duty'' series as signaling devices, target or landing zone marking devices, and concealment devices. The body is a sheet-steel cylinder with emission holes in the top and bottom. These allow the smoke to be released when the grenade is ignited. The M18 colored smoke grenade is used in Call of Duty: United Offensive and the M83 white smoke grenade is used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but does not appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive In United Offensive, the smoke grenade is only available in multiplayer. It is available to all teams, and keeps the same appearance as the M18 smoke grenade regardless of team. There is a 3 second delay after throwing the smoke grenade before it deploys its smoke, which stays in the air for approximately 30 seconds. smokegren_uo.png|The M18 Smoke grenade. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, the Smoke Grenade returns, and it takes a longer duration for the smoke to actually pour out of the grenade: about five seconds. smokegrenthrow_2.png|Preparing to deploy a smoke grenade. Call of Duty 3 The smoke grenade in Call of Duty 3 is basically the same as it is in the previous installments. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Smoke grenades are normally used to hide advancing players. They are commonly used in Domination, or Search and Destroy to hide players who are capturing a flag or defusing a bomb. They can disorient players, so they can be used as a distraction. Smoke produced from the smoke grenade is a fragmentation grenade magnet. People will often throw their fragmentation into the smoke in hope of killing some players hidden in the smoke. Smoke grenades take around three seconds to put up a decent amount of smoke, and this smoke lasts around three seconds before disappearing. Beware, the player can be seen in the smoke from some angles. To be safe from this, it is advised that the player stays in the middle of the smoke or place the smoke between themselves and the enemy. It must be noted that the Special Grenades x3 perk cannot be used in conjunction with smoke grenades. This was done to prevent smoke grenade spamming. In Single player, the only time smoke grenades are available instead of flash-bang grenades is All In, which are used for approaching a BMP in order to plant a C4 on it, and Heat, where they can be used for hiding the player's advance. In multiplayer, smoke grenades can be used as a diversion to lure enemies away. Simply throwing a smoke grenade away from the player into a normally busy area to divert the attention of the enemy (who thinks the player are advancing through or being covered by the smoke), allowing the player to sneak by. Smoke grenades can be used by snipers who wish to move to a different location on the map. Throw the smoke out and quickly move to the new location. By using stun grenade or flashbang left, a player can throw it in a smoke screen to check for enemy players. smokegrenprime_4.png|A M83 white smoke grenade. smokegrenthrown_4.png|A deployed Smoke Grenade generating smoke. usedsmoke_4.png|A used Smoke Grenade. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The smoke grenade on the DS provides more functions than the console versions, as it can provide cover and stun enemies like a Flashbang. Enemies caught in the radius of the smoke will be covering their mouth and nose with one hand and attempting to wave the smoke away with the other hand. If the player is in the radius of the smoke, enemies will not notice the player, if they do, their shots will usually miss him. This smoke grenade produces very little smoke in some missions (i.e. "Missile Away") but in others it produces a lot of smoke. Call of Duty: World at War The smoke grenade in World at War is basically the same as in Modern Warfare but with minor differences. In single player, it is the Marine's default secondary grenade. These can be very helpful on Veteran difficulty if a player is stuck while advancing through a level. The perk Special Grenades x3 can not be used with Smoke Grenades. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The Smoke Grenade is a default tactical grenade to all the levels in Final Fronts. Its appearance is exactly the same as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart. File:Smoke_nade.png|A used smoke grenade Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Smoke grenades behave much the same as they do in Call of Duty 4. However, with the introduction of the Thermal Scope which can essentially see through smoke, the nature of smoke grenades changes somewhat. As a defensive tool, smoke grenades lose their effectiveness somewhat as more and more opponents complete challenges and acquire and use thermal scopes. Conversely, if the player has a thermal scope equipped, smoke can be used as an offensive tool effectively one-way blinding the enemy. This of course assumes the opponent doesn't have thermal scopes as well. To counter enemy Thermal Scopes consider using Cold-Blooded with smoke grenades, but this can be counteracted with the use of the Heartbeat Sensor which in turn can be counteracted by Ninja. Note in multiplayer this is the only secondary grenade that only can have one carried at a time. Thus when using this, it is advised to also use Scavenger. Also, due to the fact it also affects the player's team, it can be annoying for other team members if used by inexperienced players with no suitable attachments, especially in alleyways and house entrances. Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 - Useful Smoke Grenade Window Tip - HDUseful Smoke Grenade Window Tip Trivia *There is a glitch in ''Modern Warfare 2'' which allows people to see through smoke grenades. If the player looks through a cracked window, or the remaining shards of a broken window, they can actually see as if the smoke wasn't there. *When the player marks for a Care Package in ''Modern Warfare 2'' multiplayer, they throw a smoke grenade that emits red smoke, however the grenade uses the white smoke grenade texture, and thus is still, incorrectly, labeled "White Smoke". *In Modern Warfare 2, Ghost uses a red smoke flare in "Loose Ends" as a signal where the helicopter is to shoot at. *''Call of Duty 2'' and ''World at War'' are the only games that use the ANM8 grenade. The other games use the M18. However, like the Mk 2 Grenade in Modern Warfare 2, if out of smoke grenades the HUI will say the player is out of ANM8 grenades instead, most likely as an easter egg. Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives